Will his love come?
by TallyInTheGreen
Summary: The Dark Lord is gone. Everyone celebrates. but, what does Harry do? He's lost someone. Will his love be back, has he died. Did he survive? Slash. OneShot. SSHP


**A/N: **  
Dedicated to Diane, Snow-Leopard-Demon24.  
This should have been better. It could have been better. I wish it were better.  
What can a girl do? Spend all her time on this when she has more _shyt_ to do?  
I have other, better stories on the way.

Review please: and don't make a fuss about the title! Thanks.

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Oh Poo.

* * *

Will his love come? 

The mist hovering over Great Britain and souls of Wizards and muggles alike lifted as the sun broke out. Not an hour passed without the news spreading through every nook and cranny in the country. Within the day, the Wizarding World commenced with the celebrations.

Strangers embraced one another as if separated for years. Partners made love at the security of a new world order. The _restoration _of world order. Civil wars stopped, even for a moment's time, and rivaling brothers rejoiced together. Followers fell and hid themselves in the darkest corners, within the shadows. The few that escaped would be caught in a week's time. The protection they once had--gone. Their loyalty gave then not a single drop of bondage to a seal or spell that could save them from a Dementor's kiss.

The Dark Lord was gone. The world was free to live without fear of the menacing tyrant. The only fear was the kind in normal day life. A rare disease, a heart attack, a fall from a broom, homicide, death by a misfired spell, explosions from the cauldron- dangers spewed out of the existence of normality.

The world had nothing to fear until the shock and joy of their greatest nightmare was washed over. Gone.

The battle of Hogwarts would be remembered, cherished, embraced, and idolized. The wizards and witches: sought after like celebrities, perhaps.

Harry Potter could care less, though. The Dark Lord was defeated at the cost of so many lives. He could not bring himself to celebrate something that had left him without the love of his life at his side: the one that helped him through it all. If his love was dead, and not just lost—his efforts would have been in vain.

No more than a day had passed and Harry could not comprehend the reality of it, yet. He would burst if he had lost another. It was Harry's inability to protect everyone.

Arriving at the Burrow with the Weasleys and the surviving Order members, Harry felt another twinge of pain and noticed the missing. Flutes with bubbling firewhiskey were passed around and everyone toasted Harry's accomplishment. He felt faint and betrayed as he shared a couch with Ron and Hermione. They did not realize what he was going through. No one understood.

The Burrow was rowdy and noisy and Harry subsided within his thoughts. He was offered drink after drink, and he accepted one after the other—swallowing down all of his sorrows. He answered every question simply.

"Dear, are you feeling alright?" the voice of a known, sweet woman caught his attention He gazed up and saw a hunched elderly woman with red hair. She gave him a small, shy, warm smile. Sympathy.

He was gone, why could no one just admit it! He had disappeared. _He promised me would always be here…_

Harry uttered a simple reply and she left him. Then, Hermione whispered into his ear. "Celebrate… you defeated him! Don't do this to us. Everyone died a hero-"

He turned to face her and gave her a cold stare. "Leave me be, Hermione. If I want to sulk, I will. If I don't want to celebrate, I won't-!" his voice grew louder as he felt himself stand. "If no one will tell me he's gone, I'll continue the way I am. If he's not with me, I'll just die! No, you don't understand, no one does!"

_He lied to me… he's gone._

The room went quiet and all eyes turned to Harry. He'd made a scene: exactly why he didn't want sympathy. His face grew hot; he turned on his heels and sprinted out the back door, slamming it as hard as he could.

His eyes met with the dark night and as he scanned the outside surroundings, they grew wide in shock. And, he began to cry. It was surely joy.

A tall, dark figure quickened pace and rushed to the boy. "Severus? Sev!" He was so sure it was him, and he ran to the man.

They embraced and shared a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought of dominance, Harry's arms traveled around Severus's long, slender neck, the dark-haired man snaked his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him in closer.

"Harry-?" A voice from inside called. Then, a burst from the door came and relief spread. The two lovers ignored their audience and continued exploring the depths of their love.

Breathless, Severus broke apart first and asked, "Did I ever cross your mind?"

Laughter. Harry laughed and placed his head upon the tall man's chest. The casual greeting reminded Harry of the past and thoughts of the future racked his brain. "I thought you lied to me… You scared me."

"That wasn't my intention." Severus played with Harry's unruly black hair and twirled a lock around his finger.

"Death crossed me mind. I thought you were killed. I couldn't help but think I'd never see you again-" Severus placed a long finger upon Harry's lips.

"Don't fret, I won't leave again…" Severus assured Harry with another kiss.

* * *

Review, please. 


End file.
